<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Like a Present, Wrapped Just for You by SiesFics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25655038">Like a Present, Wrapped Just for You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiesFics/pseuds/SiesFics'>SiesFics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ashe has a big dick, Begging, Bottom Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Crying, M/M, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Top Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert, Trans Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:07:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25655038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiesFics/pseuds/SiesFics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashe wants to try something new with Felix, he wants to make him beg, to cry, to desire only him. Lucky for Ashe, Felix already does.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Felix Hugo Fraldarius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Like a Present, Wrapped Just for You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Kmeme Fill! Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Felix was someone that Ashe had idolized since their first introduction during the opening ceremonies at Garreg Mach, and he was someone that Ashe had lusted after for just as long. Ashe had told Felix how much he was like the knights in his favorite books, how, despite Felix’s prickly nature, he always jumped into the fray to help those in need. Felix had never taken kindly to the comparison, but over time had softened to it, had confided in Ashe his hatred of being compared to his brother. Ashe had never known Glenn but he knew Felix was wholly unique and entirely different from his brother. Ashe had been overjoyed whenever Felix would ask to work on homework together, or when the professor would assign them to a task, taking every chance to watch Felix. He adored the long lashes that batted against pale skin, his dark hair that always hung messily in a bun and a body that was small, but no less strong because of it. </p>
<p>It was during the ball that they had shared their first kiss, Ashe gathering his courage to ask Felix for a dance. At first the older teen had refused, but slowly came around to the idea and allowed Ashe to lead him to the floor. Neither of them were particularly stellar with dancing, though Felix technically should have been, but they made it work and Ashe had seen stars the moment he saw Felix’s lips curl into a smile. Afterward, he’d asked Felix outside, where he couldn’t help but kiss him, feel those soft lips on his. He had been shocked when Felix had pressed back, and that night they shared their first kiss, was also the night they shared their first time together. </p>
<p>It had all been so good, so perfect, but then the war broke out and things shifted, alliances were broken and formed. He hadn’t seen Felix for years, and when they did meet up he had been unable to contain his joy. While still in the midst of war, Ashe was relieved to at least have Felix at his side, a strong, courageous man, just like his books. </p>
<p>“What are you staring at?” Felix huffed, tucking some of his loose hair behind an ear. Ashe shook his head, smiling.</p>
<p>“Oh, nothing. Just reminiscing about the past.” </p>
<p>For once since they’d reconnected with everyone, there was time for rest and relaxation, for gathering supplies and preparing for the inevitable. And with all this time, Ashe had been wondering, had been thinking about how best to ask Felix for what he wanted. Ashe was sweet, he was kind, but he also found that he wanted to be mean. He wanted to make Felix cry, to hear him beg, and the longer he delayed asking for it, the harder it got to ignore his erection whenever it would show up (which happened to be at the most inopportune times). </p>
<p>“Hey Felix? I wanted to ask you something,” he murmured, threading his fingers through that mess of dark hair, feeling Felix immediately relax from his tense position at the desk in their shared room. </p>
<p>“Hm?” Felix glanced at him and Ashe felt like he could get lost in those fierce amber eyes. He also wanted to see them bead with tears, puffy from crying for him. <br/>“I...uhm,” Ashe found it rather difficult to actually get out, but Felix over the course of their relationship went from snapping at him to silently waiting for him to gather the courage to speak. “Can I tie you up tonight?” He asked, bringing out his puppy eyes, green orbs staring wide at Felix to try and get the other to agree. He didn’t elaborate on anything else, wanting it to be a surprise, but at the very least he wanted to get the other’s consent before he restricted him. </p>
<p>Felix flushed at the question, coughing into his hand. Ashe was a kind, warm lover, so much so that Felix didn’t expect the question. He couldn’t deny it sent a heat strait down between his legs, his breath catching at the sudden image of Ashe overpowering him. Felix was strong, he liked to put up a fight, but ultimately he loved when Ashe would crowd him into a wall and fuck him. Getting tied up, unable to fight back...it made him ache. “Yeah,” he breathed, looking at Ashe, eyes clouded with desire. “After dinner and after I bathe, I don’t want to smell bad.”</p>
<p>“You never smell bad, Fe,” Ashe whispered, leaning in to kiss Felix’s cheek. “I’m gonna go help Dedue in the garden, so I’ll see you at dinner?” </p>
<p>Felix nodded, watching Ashe leave before returning to his paperwork, groaning at the images that circulated in his head. It became so distracting he eventually gave up on his work, grabbed his sword and demanded their professor spar him until dinner. Felix tried to be calm during dinner, but sitting next to Ashe, knowing what the future held, he was vibrating with excitement. He ate his food and watched Ashed, watched the way his cute upturned nose crinkled whenever he laughed, and how his freckles danced across his face. Felix had realized back in their academy days he had fallen in love, but had only gathered his wits to say it recently. He loved Ashe and he couldn’t wait until this war was over so he could marry him, make him a duke alongside him. </p>
<p>“Hey Fe, time to go?” Ashe asked with a smile, and Felix practically jumped at the chance, grabbing Ashe around the wrist and taking him out of the dining hall. “Felix!” Ashe laughed, catching Felix around the waist with his other arm and tucking him up against a wall. “Have you been thinking about this the whole day?” He chuckled, leaning in and nipping his favorite spot, right under Felix’s ear. The body against his let out an exasperated huff, fingers curling into his shirt. </p>
<p>“Of course I have. Now take me to our room,” Felix grumbled. </p>
<p>Ashe nosed into the older man’s hair, holding him against him, letting people walk by, letting them see. He felt a knot of possessiveness in his belly with Felix, wanting everyone to know that Felix loved him and he was the only one who would ever satisfy him. “Ashe, people are looking,” Felix growled. </p>
<p>“Good. I want them to know who owns you,” Ashe purred, nuzzling Felix’s neck. “Who is it, Felix?” </p>
<p>Felix groaned, annoyed at his body for getting so fucking <em>wet</em>  at the way Ashe was talking to him, how possessive he was. “You. You own me,” he breathed. “Now let’s go to the room!” </p>
<p>“Good boy,” Ashe whispered, pulling off and tugging Felix to their room. He had spent some time preparing the room once Felix had left, creating the perfect ambiance for them. When he opened the door it showed the room he had carefully decorated, candles lit along the window, on the table, the bed given some extra fluffy blankets he had bought weeks ago from a merchant, and well stuffed pillows he had re-stuffed earlier in the day. </p>
<p>“Ashe, this is…” Felix flushed. “This is nice, thank you,” he murmured. He was bad at expressing his emotions but was improving daily by being with someone as understanding as Ashe. </p>
<p>“Isn’t it? I wanted it to be perfect for you. Now Felix, undress for me,” Ashe murmured, sitting down on the bed to watch. </p>
<p>Felix blushed, glaring at the other in embarrassment, but under that green gaze, he complied. He untied and loosened all the leather straps and belts he wore, discarding them before unclipping his hoof and sliding out of his coat. Next, he shrugged out of his white shirt before finally pulling his turtleneck up and over his head. Felix played with the bandages around his chest, running his fingers along the material before gripping the edge and unravelling it. He stood before Ashe, naked from the chest up, his small tits free to breathe, the marks from the bandages lightening with every passing moment. Ashe had seen him naked many times, and yet it never stopped Felix from feeling flustered. </p>
<p>“You’re so handsome, so perfect, and all mine,” Ashe cooed. “Ah, don’t touch your pants, I want to take care of those. Come here, Fe.” Ashe smiled at how his words made Felix blush down to his shoulders, how his voice, deeper with age, made Felix’s cute tits perk up. Ashe loved everything about Felix, and tonight he would unravel him, make him beg and cry for him. </p>
<p>Felix grumbled but shuffled toward the bed, sitting down beside Ashe, who grabbed something off the bedside table, wrapped up in velvet cloth. </p>
<p>“Close your eyes, and remember if this becomes too much, use the safe word.” Ashe had insisted on making one in the event they ever needed it. </p>
<p>“I won’t,” Felix murmured, closing his eyes and letting Ashe touch and manipulate him. His trust in the archer went deeper than his trust for the king, which showed how truly in love Felix had fallen. He tensed when cool leather wrapped around his neck, the clicking of a buckle fastening it in place. He didn’t ask, but swallowed thick, unsure of what Ashe was doing. His wrists were guided behind his back, leather wrapping around them, tightening and then clicking into place. When Felix moved his wrists, tugging, he felt the pull against his neck. Ah. Ashe gently guided him up, urging him to open his eyes. He flushed, looking at himself in the mirror, bound by his wrists and neck, at Ashe’s mercy. </p>
<p>“You look gorgeous like this,” Ashe hummed, hands smoothing down his sides, sliding back up and rubbing a thumb over Felix’s nipples, relishing in the soft whine. I’m eager to have my way with you.” </p>
<p>Felix shuddered, shifting as best he could to lie on his back. The restraint had some give, making it easy for him to rest comfortably without too much pull. He tugged at the wrist restraints, groaning as it pulled the one wrapped around his neck. He was entirely at Ashe’s mercy, and it made the heat in his belly burn hotter. </p>
<p>Ashe purred, dancing his fingers along Felix’s chest, cupping one of his tits and running his tongue generously over his nipple. His other hand sought out his other breast, kneading the soft flesh and eating up Felix’s little huffs of air. </p>
<p>“Ashe,” Felix hissed. “I want you in me.” </p>
<p>“Are you really in a place to demand things from me, Fe?” Ashe hummed, blowing cool air onto Felix’s wet nipple, smiling at the shiver he received. “I’m going to take my time with you, enjoy you how I please. You’re gonna beg for me, you’re going to cry from how good it feels,” he murmured. Felix was normally the one to initiate sex, was usually the more dominant between them, but Ashe wanted to taste that, wanted to see Felix lose himself under his touch.</p>
<p>Felix groaned, turning his head and letting the pull of the restraint rub into his neck. He had never experienced this side of Ashe and already it was electrifying. Hands rubbed at his sides, moving away from his tits and finally wandering down but not where he needed them. Ashe took his sweet fucking time tugging his thigh highs off, lifting his leg before pressing a gentle kiss to his ankle. “Ashe,” he groaned. His boyfriend chuckled, letting his leg drop before slowly tugging his pants down, pulling off his underwear with it. Felix felt slight embarrassment at how wet he was, his underwear soaked through as Ashe pulled them down. His thighs were sticky and wet with his arousal, the patch of dark hair nestled above his cunt was glistening from how turned on he’d gotten. </p>
<p>“Goddess Fe, you really enjoyed all that. Look at how wet you are for me.” Ashe was delighted to see the arousal dripping down Felix’s legs and was eager to get between them and pleasure his lover. He knew after tonight he’d likely get the return treatment, with Felix teasing him before putting on the strap they’d purchased and pounding him into their bed. Ashe shuddered at the idea, but that was for another time, right now it was all about Felix. Ashe took his time with his own clothes, unbuttoning his shirt slowly, letting the fabric fall off his shoulders and chuckling at the frustrated growl from Felix. He was even slower with his pants, unbuttoning them and pushing them down, his cock outlined perfectly in his underwear for Felix to see. The first time they had hooked up had been a mixture of nerves and humor, with Felix shouting about how big Ashe was. Over the years Ashe had grown used to the other’s comments, but he was still flustered at the idea, never having realized he was quite so big. But now that he knew how much Felix loved it, he used in moments like this, teasing Felix with what he couldn’t yet have. He pushed his underwear down just enough for the head to poke out, letting it sit there until he heard Felix whimper. </p>
<p>“<strong>Ashe</strong> ,” Felix hissed, sitting up and pulling against the restraints, growling in frustration. </p>
<p>“Shhh,” Ashe cooed at him, letting his underwear fall down, letting his cock free. He was half hard from touching Felix already, length long, decently thick, with a smooth pink head. “Is this what you want, Fe?” </p>
<p>“Shut up.”</p>
<p>Ashe chuckled and climbed into bed, grabbing Felix’s legs and pushing them apart for him to settle in between. “You don’t need to act tough here Felix. I told you I’m going to make you beg, and I mean it. You’ll never forget who you belong to after tonight,” he murmured. He started slowly, nipping and kissing at the inside of Felix’s thighs, marking each thigh generously in dark marks, humming appreciatively. The kick he got to the back made him chuckle, feeling and hearing Felix’s frustration in his grumbling and the struggling to free himself from the restraints. But every time he pulled at the wrists it forced a tug on his neck, one he could tell was getting his lover off with the tiny gasps and huffs of air. </p>
<p>When he finally touched Felix’s cunt, the man beneath him let out a breath of relief, his hips twitching. Ashe smiled, spreading the folds with his fingers before diving in, tongue pressing greedily against Felix’s clit, lapping at it, letting his lips wrap around and suck. Felix’s long, drawn out moan told him how he was doing, as was the way the other began to twist and turn, lifting his hips in an effort to seek more. Ashe could lie between Felix’s legs for hours, lapping at him, drinking in his incredible arousal, so sweet and wholly Felix. As much as he wanted to, he knew he might actually get killed if he kept Felix on the edge for too long. He smiled against Felix, sucking at his clit while bringing his fingers up and down his folds, getting them nice and wet in Felix’s dripping arousal. He slipped in the first finger easily, working it in alongside his licking and sucking. The noises that filled their room were positively sinful, and the way Felix was moving was far too delicious to deny. </p>
<p>“Another!” Felix hissed, moaning at the compliance, a second finger pressing in alongside the first and curling. Ashe knew him inside and out by now, able to press and touch in the places that had Felix sobbing. And that mouth, that devilish mouth that could drive him headfirst into an orgasm within minutes if it really wanted to. Felix wanted to curl his fingers into that silver soft hair, but the restraints kept him frustratingly bound. </p>
<p>Ashe worked in a third finger, pumping them in and out, curling in just the right spot that had his lover jerking his hips and cursing. Ashe worked the other over, sucking and fingering him until he could feel Felix writhing and whimpering, hips twitching erratically. Right as he brought Felix to the edge, Ashe pulled away and slipped his fingers out, licking them clean and chuckling at the frustrated snarl below him. He had brought his Fe so close but had pulled him back. </p>
<p>“Ashe Ubert, if you don’t finish me off I swear to the Goddess I’m taking your dick off,” Felix growled, eyes wild, desperate, angry. </p>
<p>“Felix, that’s no way to talk to the only person who can help you cum.” Ashe hummed, leaning over Felix to suck at one of his nipples against, smiling at the strained whine from his love. He knew Felix was trying to stay strong, but he also knew how close he was to breaking him, getting him to beg for what he wanted. It was making Ashe ache, his cock was rock hard between his legs and all he wanted was to bury himself inside that tight heat, but he could withhold, at least until he got Felix to beg for him, so pretty and desperate. </p>
<p>Felix let his head fall back, growling and pulling on the restraints to no avail. His cunt was aching to be filled and he was so fucking close he could taste it. He shook his head furiously, not wanting to give in, to beg, but the longer Ashe rubbed at his tits, kissing him everywhere but where he needed it, it was driving Felix insane. What broke him was Ashe’s fingers hovering over his clit, barely brushing it before dipping to the side to touch and grab at his thighs. He would kill Ashe, but later, after he got what he wanted. He bowed his back, rocking his hips up into nothing and letting out a pathetic, hungry whimper. “Ashe, please! Please let me cum,” he gasped. Felix could feel tears pricking his eyes, so close to his orgasm but so far, the frustration was too much. “Please! I need it, need you. Let me cum, please goddess, Ashe!”</p>
<p>It was like music to his ears, finally getting Felix to break down and beg him. He purred, entirely pleased with himself as he moved back between those shaking legs. “Good boy Felix, I knew you could do it,” he whispered. Ashe slipped his fingers back in and latched back onto his clit. He curled his fingers and gave a good, long suck and brought Felix crashing over the edge. His hips jerked helplessly and Ashe groaned at the clenching around his fingers, shuddering at the wetness that coated his hand. Felix rarely squirted, but when he did Ashe became even hungrier than before. He snarled, dipping down to lap at Felix’s hole, all the while continuing to work his fingers in around those spasming walls. </p>
<p>“Ashe! S-Stop, no more,” Felix whined, his body riding out his orgasm and jerking at the sensation of Ashe relentlessly continuing to move. When Ashe finally did pull away, Felix flushed at the way his arousal dripped down his chin, Ashe’s eyes hungry for more. “Untie me,” Felix huffed. “I wanna get you off too,” he said, </p>
<p>Ashe wiped away what he couldn’t lick off, covering Felix with his body and kissing him, letting Felix taste himself. Pulling away, he nipped gingerly at Felix’s neck. “I’m far from finished with you Fe,” he whispered. Ashe sat back, grabbing the vial of oil and dripping it onto his cock, stroking himself until he was well coated. “I said I was going to make you beg, make you cry...you’ve barely shed a tear,” he hummed. He’d spent the time fingering and licking Felix to an orgasm not only to hear him beg, but to get him nice and relaxed  for him. Ashe pressed the head of his cock to Felix’s hole, groaning as tight heat enveloped him. He didn’t go slow, didn’t bother waiting, and sunk himself fully into Felix’s body, moaning. What made it better was the broken sob beneath him, the thrashing, the gasping for breath. When Ashe opened his eyes he was treated to the most beautiful sight. Felix’s cheeks were stained with tears, the dark hair sticking to his forehead, body taught like a bow. Felix was so sensitive, he could tell in the way the other whimpered and cried, in the way his cunt clenched around Ashe with every second. </p>
<p>“A-Ashe, fuck,” Felix sobbed, unable to stop the tears that were streaming down his cheeks. It felt so good, too good, it was making his head swim with how amazing Ashe made him feel. He was so sensitive that he didn’t know how much longer he could last, his second orgasm already pushing him closer to the edge again. It didn’t help that Ashe was so goddamn big, filling every inch of Felix, making sure he felt everything. </p>
<p>“Fe, you’re so amazing, so good for me.” Ashe moaned, rocking into Felix, hips snapping and slamming into the smaller body, relishing in Felix’s broken moans. “You’re so tight around me, gonna make it hard to last,” he panted. He had come close while eating Felix out, and already had come untouched in the past from doing just that. He could already feel his own orgasm ebbing closer, particularly when he thrust in and Felix would suck him in like a vice. But he wanted felix to cum again, wanted to feel those walls spasm around him. “C’mon Felix, wanna see you cum again, can you do that for me?” He nuzzled at Felix’s hair, pecking at him, driving his hips forward, faster into Felix’s eager body. </p>
<p>Felix was shaking, fighting his restraints, rocking into Ashe, chasing the orgasm that would break him. What did it was a combination of things, Ashe’s cock driving straight into his g-spot, his fingers pressing and rubbing against his clit, and those teeth sinking into his neck. Felix couldn’t bury his face anywhere, couldn’t muffle the broken scream that erupted from him as his orgasm crashed into him for a second time. He was sobbing, tears streaming down his normally dry face, body spasming impossibly tight around Ashe, wanting to milk him for every last drop. It was good he had kept up on his tea, didn’t need any accidents in the middle of a war. </p>
<p>Ashe was lost the second Felix came for the second time. His lover was convulsing around him, sobbing and crying so prettily that Ashe couldn’t help but cling to it. He’d bit the other to heighten the pleasure and it had sent Felix crashing, which in turn pulled Ashe with him. He rutted into Felix a few more times before burying himself inside of him, cumming with a loud moan. He felt his cock twitch, seed spilling copiously inside of Felix’s dripping wet hole. One day, when this war was over, he wanted to do this without the tea, he wanted to raise a family with Felix. Ashe grunted, letting his orgasm taper off before pulling out, shuddering at the sight of his seed dripping out of Felix’s loose, wet cunt. </p>
<p>“Ashe?” Felix breathed, chest rising and falling. </p>
<p>“Yeah?<br/>“Untie me please.” </p>
<p>“Ah! I’m so sorry,” Ashe gasped, moving to loosen the straps and removing them from Felix’s wrists and throat. The restraints had left a nice set of bruises, ones that Ashe felt personally proud of. He flushed, turning Felix over to lie on top of him and wrapping his arms around his lithe waist. “Thank you for indulging me,” he murmured, nuzzling at Felix and kissing his cheek. </p>
<p>Felix huffed but glanced at Ashe, kissing him quick before turning his head away to wipe away any remaining tears. “Whatever…” </p>
<p>Ashe smiled, burying his face into Felix’s hair, breathing in his warm scent. </p>
<p>“Oh, and Ashe?” </p>
<p>Ashe perked up and looked at Felix, smiling. </p>
<p>“Your ass is going to be wrecked when I’m done with you. Call it payback.” Felix rolled off Ashe and turned onto his side, leaving Ashe slightly panicked and slightly aroused.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments appreciated.</p>
<p>I’m on <a href="https://twitter.com/SiesFics">Twitter!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>